1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports equipment technology and more particularly, to a climbing exercise machine with adjustable inclination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A climbing exercise machine (Taiwan Patent 355379) is known comprising a frame, a pivot holder located at a front side of the frame, a pair of rotating rods pivotally connected to the pivot holder, a pin mounted at each rotating rod, and a tilt adjustment rack with adjustment holes for selectively receiving the pins at the rotating rods. The arrangement allows for adjustment of the inclination of the machine's pedals. However, when going to adjust the inclination, the user needs to detach the pins, and then to move the tilt adjustment rack relative to the rotating rods, and then to mount the pins in position.
While such a design of climbing exercise machine allows adjustment of the inclination, if the user wishes to adjust the inclination, the user needs to lift the front end of the machine from the floor, or perform the adjustment when the machine is collapsed. Thus, the adjustment of the inclination of the pedals of this design of climbing exercise machine is complicated and inconvenient.